1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting device (OLED) is a display device for generating an image. The image is generated by combining holes and electrons in an organic emission layer formed between an anode and a cathode, and emitting light. The holes are supplied by the anode, and the electrons are supplied by the cathode. The organic light emitting device has excellent display characteristics, i.e., a wide viewing angle, a fast response speed, a slim body, a low production cost, and a high contrast.
The information in the Background is only for enhancing an understanding of the described technology. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art in this country.